The present invention relates to a game and more specifically to a toy bowling game. Bowling has been a favorite pastime in the united states and other countries for many years. The game is typically played on a bowling alley which is about 100 feet long using a bowling ball having holes for three fingers by which the bowler grasps the ball and with a swinging arm motion, propels the ball down the alley where it then strikes some or all of the ten bowling pins-located at the far end of the alley. The position of the bowlers hand and the way in which the bowler rotates his or her hand prior to the release of the ball can effect the trajectory of the ball, causing it to roll straight or to go in an arcing curved pattern. After the first attempt to knock down the pins, a mechanism above the pins lifts the remaining standing pins up and the pins which have been knocked down are then automatically swept clear of the alley. The remaining pins are lowered and the bowler then makes a second attempt to knock down the remaining pins. After the second attempt, the pin setting mechanism sweeps clear the remaining pins and resets ten pins for the next player. Numerous toy bowling games have been developed which attempt to simulate the game of bowling on a small scale for home entertainment. However, non of the games attempts to simulate rolling the ball in such a manner as to produce an arcing trajectory as is produced by a real bowler as described above. Additionally non of the prior art has developed a pin setting mechanism which is easy and economical to produce and which leaves the pins unencumbered by magnetic attractions, strings, hinges or other linkages after the pins have been set. When pins are unencumbered by strings, magnets, hinges or any other form of linkage, the resulting action of the bail hitting the pins is altered from the action that normally occurs at a real bowling alley.